The Cool Shoe Shine
by Put some Action in my life
Summary: Oneshots of the daily life of the Gorillaz. Some are fluffy, others are dark, some are humorous. It's a roller coaster, ya'll!
1. Sunshine In a Bag

AN: Welcome to my aray of oneshots! I'd like to state that some of these oneshots will be a bit darker than most one shot stories. I know many oneshot series are very fluffy and cute, but this series will be a mix between fluff, angst, humor, and anything in between! Also, I will always put up warnings before I post anything too sensitive. There are no warnings for this first story except for swearing. Please leave a review leaving constructive criticism or just letting me know if I'm doing a good job. It really motivates me to write! Enjoy!

**Phase 1:**

It had been a normal day at the record store. A few old punk rockers in their forties came in raving about how records sounded much better than the CDs that the kids now had, a few teens came in looking for some trendy CDs, and a few others had passed through on the bland day. The large African-American worker checked the time. It was about time took a break. He looked over to the only other worker there, a 19 year old blonde with a bunch of piercings.

"Ima go out for a smoke, Stacy", he hollered before making his was out of the check out. Stacy nodded her head before going back to sorting records. The American walked out to the back of the store, where there was an alleyway to take his break.

He saw a gangly man walking down the alleyway. It was very unusual. The only people that usually walked down the alley way were the trash collectors or other store workers coming out for their break. The large man decided to shake off the weary feeling he got. He stubbed out his cigarette and walked back in the store.

He saw the man out in the alley way walk into the store a few seconds latter. He went up to the blonde worker before asking her something. "Uh… I don't know if we have that, but I'll check the back", she replied before checking the storage room. The man smiled and walked up to the American at the counter.

"Excuse me, do you know if you carry 'Johnny B Goode'? Like, the single, not the whole damn album with it. I asked the blonde… Stacy was it?, and she said she didn't know".

"I don't know, man. I know we got some of Chuck Berry, but I don't think we have just his singles. You could check-"

Before the man knew it, the little Brit had thrown a bag over his head. "What the hell! Get this thing off- Ah!". The Brit had kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He had been pushing and shoving the large man out of the store through the back exit.

"Shut up or I'll shoot ya", he whispered before shoving the man out the door. The Brit forced the large American into his car parked in the alleyway and sped off.

When he had finally stopped the car, he pulled out the large man and escorted him into Kong Studios. "I swear I'll shoot ya!", he kept on saying. They kept on walking until the pair had made it into the studio section of the house. The Brit tied him up to some chair and laughed before pulling the bag off his head.

The American studied his environment. Why was he in a recording studio? "What the fu-"

"Shut up!", the Britt yelled. "Now you listen, you're gonna listen to me and listen to this music and-"

Just then, the door to the studio opened. A young man, maybe even a teenager, walked in. He was tall and gangly, blue haired, had black eyes, and looked fairly confused. He had a few papers in one hand a cigarette in another. "Bloody Hell!", he yelped. "Murdoc, what's going on?", he asked.

The other Brit, presumably named "Murdoc", smiled a wretched grin. "_You_ told me earlier", he proceeded in a terrible cockney accent, " 'If ya want the American bloke so bad, why ain't ya go out an' get 'im'. So, for the first time, I listened to ya!". Murdoc proceed to laugh hysterically.

The bluenette looked horrified. His eyes were huge and his mouth gaped open. "That's not what I meant!", he nearly screeched in horror. He turned to the American. "I'm sorry! I don't quite know exactly what Murdoc did, but I don't fink it was nice", he apologized.

"Shut up, Two Dents! Let me finnish this conversation. Go get me the recordings!", Murdoc command before the bluenette left the room. "Anyways", Murdoc started. "_I_ am the leader of the upcoming band Gorilla. I've heard around that you are a magnificent drummer. It just so happens that we need a drummer, So, I was wondering if-"

"Hold up", the American interrupted. "You mean to say that you kidnapped me, threatened to shoot me, and tied me up just to ask me to join your band? Because that sounds like a load of-"

"I'm not asking you to join. You're gonna play drums in this album even if it's against your will", Murdoc interjected.

The American scoffed. Did this scrawny little man really think he could intimidate him? Sure, he had listened to this Murdoc guy as he was being kidnapped, but that was simply because he had threatened to shoot him. The American looked around, there were no guns in sight, Murdoc must of been bluffing.

The American flexed his arms, and the ropes tying him down snapped. He stood up from his chair and shook off the roped. The Murdoc guy looked horrified as his captive broke loose. Much to Murdoc's surprise, the large man sat back down on the chair and said, "Well can I listen to some of your demos?".

Murdoc was taken back. Why would this man willingly listen after being kidnapped? "Uhhh… the singer is getting them. He'll be here soon if he doesn't get lost,": he joked maliciously. "By the way, the name's Murdoc".

"Russel", was all the American said before shaking hands.

A few seconds later, the blue haired singer returned with a cassette. "I fink these are the right ones, Muds. It's the tracks for 5/4 and uh, Clint Eastwod. Paula wouldn't let me take any of the other ones. She said she was workin' on them".

Murdoc took the cassette and looked happy enough. "Alright Dent Face, why don't you sit down?". The singer sat down in a chair in between Russel and Murdoc. He turned and faced the drummer.

"Oh, I'm 2-D, by the way."

"I'm Russel. You know, I've never met a '2-D', before".

"Oh, that ain't me real name. It's a nickname I got from Murdoc over here. The real name's Stuart".

"Shut it, dullard", Murdoc hissed as he put the cassette in. Fast, loud, and rowdy music started playing. Russel listened intently, nodding and making comments ever so often. After he listened, he sat back for a second thinking.

"Well, what did ya fink?", 2-D asked hopefully.

Russel inhaled sharply. "Hmm… Listen, I think what you guys are onto is really good. I think with some work, it could really hit the billboards. I'll drum for the album, _willingly_, as long as you take in considerations of mine", he said in his New York accent.

"Like what?", Murdoc asked.

"Well", Russel started with a smile, "How do you think a rap would sound in Clint Eastwood?".

AN: That's it! I hadn't really read any fanfictions bout Russel's kidnapping although there are tons about Noodle arriving and even some about 2-D being woken up from his vegetable state. So… yeah. Please leave a review and have a good day :)


	2. Swords of LA

**Phase 1:**

An: It's Warning time! **Warning:** Mentions to drugs, shows fighting, cursing, depression, ect.

It was August and the sunny L.A. was hot. It never quite got this hot in England and the young Noodle was surprisingly comforted by the heat. It was the kind of heat she felt in her dreams. She had just had one the previous night. This one however was not as torturous as the other ones she had gotten before.

_It was sunny. Noodle looked to be about five. She saw some other kids her age, they were japanesse as well. The kids were out in a hill. A strange man made them run laps up and down the hill before writing stuff down in his notebook. The young Noodle approached the strange man,_

"_Can we play?", she pleaded in Japanesse. The strange man looked down at the young girl with warm eyes. _

"_I suppose you could for a little", he responded in English._

"_Thank you!", young Noodle responded in English before joining the other children. She heard the man mumble to himself._

"_I suppose the English lessons are working. Maybe we could move on to Spainish or Chinesse next"._

_The rest of the kids all played for a while. They all wore big smiles and laughed. Everyone was enjoying themselves until the strange man called them back into the bus. All the kids seemed engulfed in furry, they simply wanted to keep playing. Noodle was the last one to enter the bus. "Thank you",she said gratefully to the strange man before hopping up the large stairs. _

Noodles didn't understand the meaning of these dreams. At first, she wondered if they were merely figments of her imagination. She soon realized that the homesick nostalgic feeling she felt churn inside of her stomach told her otherwise. She knew she had to get to the bottom of them. She wished she could tell one of her bandmates about them, but her English limited her interactions with them.

Noodle got up from her bed. She figured it was time to eat something for breakfast. She walked into the large kitchen and searched the fridge for food. Just yesterday, there was some leftover pizza in the fridge and some other snacks. Today, there was absolutely nothing in the fridge. Noodle assumed one of her bandmates brought some friends over and they ate all the food. Noodle checked the cabinets to little luck. All she found was a bag of weed behind an empty cereal box. Who ever the drug belonged to, Noodle couldn't guess. She closed the cabinets and rushed to her room

Noodle grabbed her flip phone off the nightstand and checked the time. It was 10 am. There was a time when Saturdays mornings were filled with bacon and pancakes, laughter and conversation, love and warmth. Now, it was a time were the boys slept in from the results of partying and Noodle looked around for food to no avail. Sighing, Noodle decided to get ready for the day.

If the boys weren't going to take care of her, she would have to, she bitterly thought. She brushed her teeth, hair, and put on her odd beige coat-dress. Sure, it was hot outside, but Noodle would simply have to endure the heat for the sake of her signature coat. Noodle grabbed her wallet which had quite a lot of money in it for a nearly twelve year old. She only took 100 dollars, though. She'd rather keep some safe at home. Noodle was about to go to one of her favorite places and she knew she would have no control over her money i she brought all of it.

Noodle was putting on her shoes and getting ready to leave the rented house before she was interrupted by a female voice.

"You must be Noodle", a blonde girl with smudged make up said.

Noodle looked around at the girl. She didn't know who brought her home and she didn't want to know. Sometimes the girls would try and talk to Noodle as they left in the morning. Noodle didn't want to talk to them, though. She found it really uncomfortable talking to someone who she knew had just been with one of her bandmates, her father figures. And as much as Russel and 2-D had tried to protect Noodle's innocence by making her close her eyes during inappropriate scenes in movies or being discreet about their female companions, Noodle was no fool. She knew well what went on there and she didn't care to talk to the females always passing by the house.

"Hai", was all Noodle said before bolting out the door into sweet sunshine. She ran and ran until she remembered she could call a taxi. She searched her brain for the number before punching it in to her phone.

"Ronald's Taxi's, how may I help you?"

"Uh… Taxi… please send"

The receptionist sensed the girl's limited English skills.

"We will send a taxi to you", he slowly said. "Where are you?"

Noodle gave the address of where she was and soon a taxi was seen. She got in it and the driver asked where she wanted to go.

"Little Tokyo", Noodle replied excited.

The taxi driver dropped Noodle off in the bustling Little Tokyo. She had paid him twenty dollars and thanked him before she took off for her day's adventure. Noodle simply loved Little Tokyo. It was the only place she didn't need a translator! Noodle felt her stomach rumble and looked around for street vendors. She saw a man at a stand selling Tiayaki (fish shaped bread with a sweet bean filling) for a dollar. Noodle bought one before wolfing it down.

The streets were so pretty and bustling with action. Noodle thought she could stay here forever. Noodle saw a backpack that had characters from her favorite manga on it. She bought it and put all of her belongings in it. She had wandered into some of the shops selling trinkets and comic books. She purchased a few comics written in Japanese (most of the ones in England were written in English) and placed them in her bag.

Noodle found herself growing hungary again so she ordered some teriyaki and chahan (fried rice). After she was done eating, she checked the time on her flip phone. It was already three! Noodle got thought for a second. What if Russel or 2-D, maybe even Murdoc may be worried that the elleven going on twelve year old wasn't home. Then reality hit her.

The boys were gone. They were too preoccupied with their own lives to worry about her. Shoot, maybe they were still asleep. Noodle felt a tinge of sadness in her stomach. They used to try. At the beginning of their break in L.A, they tried to still take care of her. Now, it was different. Noodle would have started bawling right there on the bench she was eating on if it weren't for the fact that she had cried so many times over the situation, the tears just didn't come.

Noodle stayed around Little Tokyo a while longer before catching some buses home. The excitement of visiting her favorite place in L.A had subsided. She felt extreme sadness as she neared the way closer to her neighborhood. Eventually, she had to walk some mile home. Tears formed in her eyes, but they never fell. Suddenly, as she was three houses down the street, an idea popped in her head.

"I have to go back to Japan!".

An: I had to do so much research for this chapter. I'd love to go to Little Tokyo or China Town, or Korea Town. What about you? Have you gone to any town like that? Maybe Little Italy or something? I've been to China Town in D.C once, it wasn't all that. A bit touristy, not authentic.


	3. Getting a Drink

**AN: Warning**: Mentions of Alcohol, drug addiction, fights, and Murdoc having a soft side? It's a bit sad, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Enjoy! :)

**Phase 3:**

"Face ache! Sing the lines like you're sad, dumb ass! It ain't called 'Melanchony Hill' for nothing ya dumb bastard", Murdoc yelled after hearing the previous vocal take for 'Melanchony Hill'. 2-D seemed to always be getting on Murdoc's nerves, even more than before. 2-D was no longer the forgetful loopey child he used to be. He was checkier, wittier, and mouthier, all things Murdoc couldn't stand.

2-D threw down one of the mikes. "It ain't hard to be in melanchony when you're in the room! Fuckin' bastard!", 2-D yelled through the glass. He grabbed the mike he threw before doing another take of the song. If it weren't through the glass in between the two men, 2-D would have already been punched.

Sometimes Murdoc wondered if 2-D liked getting beat up. Not in a weird, kinky way, but in a way where it was a distraction. It was no secrete that after Noodle's disappearance, 2-D had spiraled into some sort of depression. 2-D had no painkillers on the plastic wasteland, so there was nothing to numb his emotional pain. Instead of numbing, maybe 2-D turned to distractions… like being beat half to death every day. It was a bit pathetic. Murdoc shook the thoughts out of his head. He refused to feel bad for the bastard.

2-D had finished what seemed to be the fiftieth take of 'Melancholy Hill', before storming out of the recording studio. He had nearly screamed his way through the song. It sounded more like an angry 'Sex Pistols' song than a 'Gorillaz' song. Murdoc was pissed.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you are going?", Murdoc screamed at the younger man who was almost out the door. Murdoc ,how ever couldn't be bothered to get out of his chair.

"I'm getting a drink!", 2-D yelled before slamming the door.

Murdoc sighed. He was to unbothered to slap some sense (literally) in his band mate. He instead lit a cigarette and thought of the blue haired boy. Murdoc knew there would be no more recording for the day. When 2-D drank now, he really drank. It wasn't like back in Kong where 2-D was a very light drinker. 2-D really took Noodle's disappearance hard, the whole band did, but 2-D simply wasn't able to build back up after the incident. Even after Murdoc explained that she was alive, out there somewhere, maybe even avoiding them.

Murdoc hated it. He hated how even if he tried not to, he still cared for his blue haired bandmate. Deep deep down, just a little bit, he told himself. He didn't know why he couldn't completely cut off emotional attachments to people. His father sure did. He didn't know why, and that made him angry, maybe that's why he was so harsh on 2-D.

He didn't want to feel the occasional guilt he had for ruining this kid's life. He was still a teenager when Murdoc had handicaped him the first time, twenty the second time. Murdoc knew the beatings and verbal assaults had only worsened the bluenette's painkiller addiction. He knew he caused Noodle's disappearance (he coulda just shot old Jimmy, but no, he decided to be elaborate). Murdoc knew he had driven 2-D to start drinking more. Murdoc knew all this, and 99% of the time he couldn't give two shits. It's times like this, when he did give a shit, that he hated.

Every punch he planted on 2-D was another way to convince Murdoc that he was an emotionless beast that he wanted to be so badly. Maybe that's why he hated 2-D, because deep down, he didn't.

_Crash_

"Bloody Hell!", Murdoc heard a muffled 2-D yell. It was obvious 2-D had broken something. Now was the time, the time for Murdoc to convince himself that he hated the blue haired bastard. Murdoc got off his chair and cracked his knuckles. This one was gonna be bloody.

AN: Okay, next chapter will be happier, hopefully! I was just tired of writing in phase 1, so I change it up a bit. Maybe some phase 2 or 4 stuff up next. Please review! Constructive criticism is wanted as well as opinions. Thanks!


	4. Color or Colour?

**AN: Hello. I thought I was gonna write phase 2 or 4, but I decided to do another phase 1 oneshot simply because I figured I should do somthing happier. Enjoy! Please leave a comment!**

**Phase 1:**

A young Noodle bounced around the house. It was a Saturday morning and the small girl was bustling with energy. It was Russel's turn to cook this weekend and he had cooked breakfast this morning, American style. He made pancakes, fried eggs, and thin strips of fried pork that Noodle didn't quite know what it was called.

"Noodle, time to eat!", the large American bellowed. Noodle slowly emerged from the living room where the T.V was. She smelt the food and hoped on her tall chair.

"What this?", Noodle asked as she picked up a piece of bacon with her fingers. Bacon was one of Noodle's favorite foods Russel made, yet she didn't know what to call it.

"It's bacon", Russel replied with a smile.

"Bacon?"

"Yep!".

Noodle smiled. She picked up her bacon before taking a big bite out of it. "Noodle… er … like bacon", she said while chewing.

"Good. At least one of you likes American breakfast", Russel said mostly to himself. Russel and 2-D took turns cooking on weekend mornings. 2-D always made English breakfast consisting of eggs, toast, tomatoes, beans, and English style bacon. Russel didn't mind the English breakfasts except for the bacon. It was such an odd texture compared to the kind made back in America. Russel didn't like it, but he never complained. 2-D and Murdoc, how ever, always complained about Russel's breakfast.

The two Brits would always complain about the crispy bacon or leavened pancakes or the way he scrambled the eggs. After poking fun at it, they would suck it up and eat a plate of food anyways. Russel always got annoyed with them (especially with Murdoc since he never cooked), but he always marked it as playful bickering.

Noodle gulped down her plate of food. The young girl had no preference on English breakfast or American breakfast, both were good in her book. After she had finished her plate of food, she looked up at Russel who was still eating.

"Can I hab… uh… more bacon?", she asked with her limited English skills. She was definitely picking up more of the language though, and could understand more than she could speak.

"We have to save some bacon for 2-D and Murdoc", Russel reasoned.

"But, 2-D and Murdoc no like you bacon", Noodle retorted.

Russel smiled. He was proud of Noodle's striving English and her persistence. He found it cute. Russel always thought of Noodle as a daughter. He heart swelled during times like this.

"Fine. You can have more bacon. But, I am going to ask you a question, first", he responded.

"What?", Noodle asked after piecing together what he said.

"Do you like my bacon more or 2-D's bacon more?".

Noodle thought about this for a second. She didn't quite know whose bacon she liked more. All she knew was she wanted more bacon. She decided to try and play her cards right.

"You bacon!", she responded while smiling.

"Alright", Russel grinned. "Eat up". He pushed the plate of remaining bacon her way. Noodle smiled a goofy grin and took two more pieces of bacon. Russel looked at the girl adoringly. "You like bacon so much, maybe I'll bring you to America with me next time. My mom makes the best bacon. I don't know how she does it. I could show you my family and where I grew up".

Noodle smiled through her stuffed mouth. She didn't catch all of what Russel said, but she caught enough. "I like that! Go to America, see you family." Russel saw the excitement in the Girl's eyes.

"Alright, maybe Christmas".


	5. Teenage Blues

**AN:** I was inspired to write this after I read somewhere that Noodle liked drinking lots of vodka and the MTV cribs episode when she attacked Murdoc for entering her room. I also think the story is a bit suiting since when you grow up around something, you are more likely to participate in it when you grow up. Enjoy this story of an angsty teenage Noodle getting in trouble.

**Phase 2:**

"Where is that girl!?", Russel yelled. He had searched the house for an hour looking for the youngest Gorilla. It was nearly ten in the night and Noodle hadn't been seen since dinner at five. They had hesitantly checked her room and pretty much every other room in the house.

"I dunno Russ, it's startin' to get me worried. She usually tells us when she's gonna go out", 2-D answered with confusion. The trio of men had been sitting out in the living room waiting for Noodle to return home.

Russel sighed before punching a wall. "She is supposed to be grounded! That girl is getting more and more defiant and I can't stand it!". It was true. The fourteen year old had become like any other teen. She had been putting on eyeshadow, hanging out with friends, and getting into lots of arguments. Noodle was currently grounded for being caught having a package of cigarettes in her black backpack.

"_It's not mine!", she had yelled. _

"_Then who's is it!", Russel had yelled back._

"_None of your business!", Noodle argued. She looked up at her father figure before crossing her arms._

"_That's it! You're grounded! I'm tired of your antics!"._

"_You're a hypocrite! You all smoke!", Noodle accused before storming to her room. A string of Japanesse was heard before a slamming door._

"Man, I'm just worried about her. I know she's a teenager, and she's just doing what teenagers do, but it ain't pleasant to be around", Russel sighed after losing his anger. "Now I know what my mom felt like", he laughed bitterly.

Murdoc, who was reading the paper, grunted. "I say we let the little hyena do what she wants. The tighter leash you put her on, the more the dog's gonna pull", Murdoc stated. Russel rolled his eyes.

"What if she's out smoking?", he asked Murdoc.

"Good for her, the pack of smokes was probably hers anyway."

"What if she's shopliftin' ", 2-D asked.

"It'd be about time she starts crime", Murdoc replied not looking up from his paper.

"What if she's doing drugs?", Russel added.

"Eh, everyone experiments."

"What if… she got a boyfriend?".

"A BOYFRIEND?", Murdoc yelled. "No, no way is she getting a boyfriend. I will not let it happen! I will not let any scumbag touch my Noodle in any sort of perverted way! Shit! What if they're fucking right now! We're gonna get in the car and drive all over town until we find that girl-"

Murdoc was interrupted by the door creaking open. A small eye peered in the room before backing away a few feet. "Shit", a female voice cursed before going silent.

"Noodle! We know you're out there! Get your ass in here!", Murdoc yelled.

Noodle hesitantly entered the room. She was in some oversized grey sweatshirt and her shaggy hair was in two messy buns on her head. Blue eyeshadow could be seen in between her bangs. Noodle slouched, making herself seem even shorter and timid. She knew she was in trouble.

Russel had stepped forward to the girl, about to lecture her before Murdoc started shouting. "Where the fuck have you been!", he hollared. Noodle quivered. She was used to Russel yelling at her in a fatherly way, but never Murdoc.

"I was at the- the"

"Don't lie!", Murdoc snarled.

"I... was at my friends house".

"Was there drinking going on?"

"Uh… yes-"

"Were there any boys!?".

"Yes… but-"

"Shit! She's probably already pregnant!"

"Shut up, Murdoc!", Russel had finally had enough of Murdoc's tangent. He could see the fear in Noodle's eyes, even if they were partially hidden by bangs. "Noodle", Russel calmly started, "Sit down."

Noodle silently took a seat on the couch next to 2-D. Russel pulled up a chair in front of the girl. He stared at her a few seconds before speaking. "Alright. Here is the deal, Noodle. I'm going to ask you some questions. If you answer all them without lying, you'll be ungrounded. Simple as that. Don't try to lie, I can see right through you. Got it?". Noodle nooded. "Alright, where you drinking?"

Noodle shifted uncomfortably. "A little bit".

"I can tell, you smell like vodka. Next question, how many people were at this friend's house".

"Only five, including me", the girl responded softly.

"How many of them were boys?".

Noodle shifted again. "Three. Me and one of the guy's girlfriends were the only girls".

Russel didn't like were this was going. "Are you in a relationship with any of these boys there? And give me any 'friendship' bullshit. You know what I mean."

Noodle brushed a bang out of her eye. "Umm…"

"Noodle!".

"Fine. Yes, one of them his my… boyfriend".

Hearing this Murdoc lost his shit again. He shot out of his chair. He threw is newspaper down before yelling "I knew she was pregnant! I knew her and that boy were fucking!".

"I'm not pregnant!", Noodle yelled. "You're such a hypocrite, Murdoc! You sleep with more women than I can count and you're fine with it, but the second I get a boyfirend-"

"Shut up!", 2-D yelled. Everyone kinda forgot he was there. "We're grown adults here, well, except for you Noods. But, my point is we ought to talk like adults."

"Right", Russel said before starting up is questionnaire again. "Did you take any… drugs…"

"No".

"Alright, anyone else wanna ask Noodle anything before she is un-grounded?", Russel asked. 2-D shook his head, but Murdoc stepped up gladly.

"Has this boyfriend kissed you? Because, we're gonna have some issues".

At this Noodle finally lost it. She was tired of being treated like everything she did was such a huge scandal when she knew quite well that her male counterparts were up to much worse at her age. The sense of abandonment from the L.A. days still lingered and Noodle felt confused why the boys were so concerned with what she did now when they used to let her fend for herself. She had even lived in Japan alone for a year, and they still didn't realize she didn't need them.

"This isn't twenty questions! I'm not selling my privacy to be ungrounded! You can't ground me. You can't just tell me what to do! I've been living alone for a year, even more if we're counting the time in L.A. when all you did was sleep all day, party all night! I'm sick of this bullshit!", Noodle yelled. She was sobbing at the end of it and rushed to her room.

The boys were dumbfounded. They never knew that there was still some harsh feelings towards them that Noodle held. The boys always assumed that the young girl hadn't had the slightest clue over what was going on, especially since at the time she was monolingual. They hadn't meant to leave an emotional scar on her, but they unknowingly did. Now, she seemed out of control.

"Damn it, Muds. Why did you have to ask her such a personal question?", Russel asked Murdoc, although it seemed like he was talking to himself. He sighed. The one word Noodle used more than anything, maybe even her own native language, was "hypocrite". Russel supposed it was true. Nothing she was doing now wasn't anything the boys hadn't previously done.

2-D signed. Noodle was like a sister to him, they were the youngest of the band. Noodle's maturity and 2-D immaturity somehow meet in the middle and the two were able to bond easily. 2-D felt some guilt. He hadn't known her hurt Noodle that badly. He stood up from his seat on the couch. "I fink I'm gonna talk to her,'' he said before leaving the room.

2-D slowly walked up to Noodle's room. He saw her door and hesitantly knocked. Sometimes when you knocked on Noodle's door, you would get a soft "come in", other times it would be "Go away!". There were a few seconds before 2-D heard some foot steps. The door swung open to reveal Noodle in her black pajamas.

"What?", she asked a bit passively aggressively. She had taken off her makeup and brushed out her hair. Her face was no longer puffy and red but it went back to her pale yellowish skin. You couldn't tell she had been crying if you looked at her now.

2-D ran his hands through his hair. "Look, I'm real sorry about what happened down there. We were just worried 'bout you 'cause we knew you had snuck out. Russ was real worried, and so was I. Murdoc wasn't that worried until Russel started talkin' 'bout boys. Then he really flipped his shit. Anyways, I'm real sorry about what went down. Murdoc was bein' a real prick. I'm also sorry for how we all acted durin' the L.A. days. I don't fink we thought you knew what was goin' on. An' now we know that we hurt you, I wanna make up for it, 'cause, you know, you're like me sister. So, you uh, ever need someone to talk to, you could maybe talk to me", 2-D finished his jumbled thoughts. 2-D never really was one to talk, but he'd have to give it a shot for Noodle.

"It's okay, Toochi. It's not really you I'm mad at. It's mainly just Russel and Murdoc. Especially Murdoc. I know Russel is just trying to protect me, but Murdco is being an asshole. He's only concerned with me having a boyfriend because he treats his women so poorly. Not everyone is like him. Anyway, thanks, 2-D", Noodle said.

2-D looked at his watch. It was almost eleven. "Hey, it's not even that late!", he exclaimed. "You wanna do somfing, Noods? Maybe play video games or watch a movie while eating ice cream?. I Fink I bought some chocolate."

Noodle smiled. At least she had 2-D. "Sure".

An: That turned out to be a bit depressing. Sorry, maybe I'm just incapable of writing anything that's not dark or angst, or stuff like that. But, I really do think that Noodle would have a bit of a defiant phase when she was a teen. I love reading fics about teen Noodle just being a normal teen in between recording or touring and stuff like that. It really just shows that she is just a teenager during phase 2. Oh yeah, I know that Noodle was very grungy and androdginous looking during phase 2, but there are some pictures of her and the rest of the band where she is wearing makeup or a skirt. Maybe next chapter will be about Noodle hanging out with the kids from this story.


	6. Sex Drugs and Rock N' Roll

AN: This is a continuation of the previous chapter except from Noodle's POV. Btw, I'm writing a story with these characters in the fic on my other story "Soba", so if ye like this, check out soba. (oh yeah, the dell in this story if different from del, the rapper. Sorry for choosing confusing names) Oh yeah, I got another story with these characters in my story called "Soba", so if you like this check out Soba :), please review lol nobody does cause i suckkkk **WARNING: Drinking, refrences to umm... ****promiscuous things inolving Noodle and an OC, and some cursing but it's alright, I'm jumpin jack flash**

Noodle sat on her bed grumpily. It was day 3 of her being grounded. Noodle thought it was all rather dumb. Sure, she shouldn't have had been carrying those cigarettes (they weren't hers though) and she probably should've said something better than screaming "None of your business!" when Russel asked who they were. But, those were just silly mistakes Noodle made. The truth was that Noodles was carrying a pack of cigarettes for her boyfriend but he forgot to take them back.

So now due to many mistakes, Noodle was grounded. That meant no video games, no going out, and no T.V. She was allowed to keep her phone only due to the musicians who may need to call her. So Noodle just sat around in her room all day, doing nothing but mopping and occasionally texting people.

Eventually, Russel called out for dinner. He had picked up takeaway from some chinesse place and the band all ate together for the first time in a week. Noodle came out of her room and was eating fried rice when her phone buzzed. She flipped open her phone and checked her message. It was from her boyfriend, Hiroto.

H: You wanna hangout tonight? Dell's mom is out so we're hanging there.

N: I'm grounded.

H: Sorry, I forgot! Man, what a bummer.

Noodle felt her stomach churn. She was craving to see anyone her age, especially her friends. Noodle glanced around at her bandmates stuffing their faces with food. They wouldn't notice if Noodle happened to sneak out… right? Noodle made her decision. She was going out.

N: Nevermind, I can go. What time?

H: Dell says anytime after 6.

N: Cool, thxs

Russel looked over at the girl he saw as a daughter. She was looking down at her lap and covering her arms with a rice box. It was very suspicious. The girl smiled before looking back at the table and her bandmates who were talking about an American movie they saw in the states.

"Cameron Diaz is much hotter than Barrymore and the Asian one and I don't care what you say about it 2 dents, you know I like my Mexicans", Murdoc stated.

2-D smiled while smashing his fork in an eggroll. "We know you like your Mexicans", he teased while waving around the eggroll.

"Why you little basta-"

"Ahem", Noodle interrupted the boys. "I'm full, anyone want my fried rice?". 2-D gratefully took the left overs before he continued on with the brainless conversation. Noodle quietly excused herself and threw away her trash. "I'll be in my room", she told them before running to her room.

Once there, Noodle began to prepare herself for the night. She took off her clothes she was currently wearing and put on an oversized grey sweatshirt, some black shorts, and black kneehigh socks. She put her uneven black hair in two space buns and parted her bags in the middle so it showed some of her eyes. Noodle put on blue eyeshadow (her favorite) and some eyeliner. She grabbed her black backpack and checked the time. It was almost 6. She turned off her lights so the boys would think she was sleeping and hopped out her window.

A few busses latter and she was in Dell's neighborhood. Noodles had meet Dell and her boyfriend in a strange way while Noodle was still living alone in Kong. Noodle had instantly bonded with Hiroto, who was from Japan, like Noodle, only Hiroto didn't have an accent when speaking English and Noodle did. The two soon began "dating" and Noodle hid it from her bandmates. Dell and his other friend Matt had at first made a bad impression on Noodle, but Noodle soon learned to like them.

After a two minute walk, Noodle was at Dell's flat. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a teenage girl who seemed to be about 16. She had dirty blonde almost brown wavy hair, green eyes, freckles, and was maybe half a foot taller than Noodle (which wasn't saying much as Noodle was 5'1, Russel said she might grow another inch, though). The girl was wearing a burgundy tank top which exposes her large chest and army green shorts.

"You must be Hiroto's girlfriend", she sweetly chirped. "Come in". The girl beckoned Noodle in and Noodle muttered a thanks. "I've heard a lot about you,'' the girl said. "I'm Dell's girlfriend, by the way. The boys are in the other room. I think they're trying to watch a movie or something."

Noodle nodded as she followed the girl into the room she assumed was the living room. Dell and another kid, Matt, were sitting on a green couch while Hiroto was sitting on the floor leaning on the couch. The boys were looking through dvds while arguing.

"Man, I can't believe Mandy bailed on me. I'm like a third wheel now", Matt whine.

"Shut up, Matt. You already said that", Dell respond annoyed.

The girl entered the doorway with Noodle. "Hey, children, behave, Hiroto's girl is here", she teased.

"You're telling us to behave? You should tell _her_ to behave", Dell joked.

The girl turned to look at Noodle. "She doesn't seem like much of a wild one", the girl concluded after looking Noodle up and down. Hiroto laughed a bit.

"Trust me, she's a real wild one, Amy", Hiroto chuckled.

Amy gasped. Her eyes turned big before smiling. "Oh, I see how it is", she said suggestively as Noodle went to sit next to Hiroto.

"Not like that!", Noodle burst out, turning red.

"I meant she's a bit crazy, that's why I like her", Hiroto clarified while putting his arm around her. "Nothing to do with a bed".

Amy rolled her eyes playfully. "Sure" she said as she sat next to Dell. Hiroto stuck his tongue out at Amy causing Noodle to laugh.

"I'm Noodle, by the way", Noodle said to Amy.

"I'm Amy. You know, Noodle is an odd name."

"It is", Noodle agreed.

"I think I heard of a little girl named Noodle on one of the tabliods… odd".

Matt stiffiend. "Now that everybody is acquainted, can we please find a movie to watch?", he asked while shuffling DVDs.

"No! We're not watching a movie! You can watch a movie anytime. We're gonna have some fun!", Amy yelled. She shuffled with a pillow for a second before pulling out a bottle of vodka. "We're doing shots and dancing!", she proclaimed before taking a gulp of the clear liquid. She passed it to Matt and the bottle kept going around until it was Noodle's turn.

The girl stared at the bottle for a second. Noodle had drank before, that wasn't her main concern. If she happened to get caught by any of her bandmate she was going to be in big trouble. Sneaking out is one thing, sneaking out and drinking would be another. Plus, the boys would be able to sniff it on Noodle is she was hungover. They were very keen on that stuff since half of their existence (with the exception of maybe Russel) was being hungover.

"Hey, Noodle, it's okay if you don't want to drink. How old are ya anyway?", Amy asked.

"I'm fourteen, but that's not the issue", Noodle statied dully before deciding to take a sip of the liquid. "This night better be worth it because I'm going to be killed tomorrow". Noodle passed along the bottle to Hiroto. "You see the thing is, I'm grounded, I snuck out, and if I'm hungover, I'll get in trouble for sneaking out and drinking, I'm not allowed to drink. So let's crash and burn!", Noodle joked.

The teens danced to some old punk rock while going through the bottle of vodka. It was a good thing the flat was on the ground level, because the teens were jumping up and down, off and own furniture, and being carefree. Noodle and Hiroto held hands while jumping up and down like they were kids playing ring around the rosie when "Sheena is a Punkrocker" played. A few songs later, someone made the mistake of playing a Johnny Thunder and the Heartbreakers song.

"Oh my gosh, I love Johnny Thunder!", Noodle slurred in a thick accent. Hiroto laughed. "Your accent gets worse when you're dunk", he commented. Noodle smiled. "Thanks", she laughed.

_Knock Knock_

Everybody stopped dancing due to the sudden knock on the door. Dell sighed. "I'll get it. It's probably just some other guy on the flat coming to say we're loud." Dell left the room and turned off the music. The teens listened intently to what was going on at the door but couldn't hear anything. Finally, Dell came back.

"It was just some other guy living next door. We gotta turn of the music or else we'll get in trouble."

The teens agreed and checked the time. It was seven thirty. The boys decided to go out for a beer run. That left the two girls talking.

"So… where are you from?", Amy asked.

"Japan", Noodle replied. "I moved her when I was 8, then I went back for a year when I was twelve."

"Oh, Hiroto is from there I think. Born there but moved here or something. He's mom ships him back there a lot when ever he gets in trouble, though. Once he got caught smoking weed so his mom made him help his aunt back in Japan at their restaurant. He said it sucked."

Noodle laughed. "How long have you and Dell been together? How did you meet him?".

"Oh, maybe a year. If I'm being quite honest, I met him at a party. We had a one night stand and we hooked up a few more times after that. Then we started dating. Funny huh? What about you and Hiroto?".

"I meet him and Dell and Matt inside a store. They caught me shoplifting, funds were tight then. We've been together maybe a few months. I like him".

Amy laughed. "That's good, Hiroto deserves a girl like you. At school, the kids used to bully him a bit. You see, Hiroto is a bit of a brainiac. He doesn't study for a test and still gets a perfect score kinda brainiac. He got put up a grade which is why he's friends with Matt and Dell even though they're much older. Kids would make fun of him being smart and a bit dark, kids would call him goth. Dell and Matt kinda have a reputation for being tough guys and man whores and well, you see Hiroto. He's a bit… softer and gothic. He hadn't really ever had a girlfriend and kids would tease him calling him the "Foriegn Virgin", which nobody really knows if he's a virgin or not but kids still call him that. He talks about you alot, in a good way, but nobody believes you're real. To be honest, I didn't even know you were real until today. ``

"Don't worry, I'm real", Noodle laughed. "Also, he's not a virgin, although he's foriegn. Maybe I should go to a party with Hiroto and they'll believe him… I don't know".

Just then, the boys busted through the door. They had brought some beer from the store. They placed it on the counter and everyone took one. They all drank and talked for a while. "What had you girls been up to while we were gone?" Hiroto asked.

"Just talking", Noodle responded innocently. "Hiroto, why didn't you tell me you classmates say mean things about you? They think I'm no real?"

Hiroto scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, kind of".

"You should show me to them. So they stop. You can take me to party and they can see me. If they need more proof, I can kiss you, even make out in front of them. Nothing else, though", Noodle slurred as her English deteriorated.

Hiroto turned red and it wasn't from Asian glow. "Noodle, hush, darling. You're a bit drunk. You don't wanna say things you'll regret later. Let's get you something to eat. You got to sober up if you wanna sneak back home." Hiroto got Noodle and the rest of the gang some chips in hopes of them sobering up.

After an hour, Matt had walked home and Dell and Amy had said they were gonna be "right back" but then ended up shacking up in his bedroom. Once Hiroto and Noodle realized that the couple would not be returning, they decided to hangout on the porch. Noodles had been able to sober up a little bit, her English was definitely better.

"So, did you really mean you would go to a party with me?", Hiroto asked as he smoked a cigarette in the cold air. "I mean, I feel like that would be putting you up for display. Like your a horse or car."

"No it's not. It's like you're saying that you're with me. Like announcing we're together. It's simply", Noodle responded. She took the lit cigarette out of Hiroto's mouth, took a drag of it, and gave it back to him. He laughed at Noodle stealing his smoke.

"Hey!"he exclaimed playfully. "You must really like stealing stuff. A bit of a kleptomaniac, are you?", he teased while letting another one of his cigarettes up and handing it to his girlfriend.

"Thanks", she said while smiling. "You know, the reason I'm grounded is because of these cancersticks".

"Did you get caught smoking?"

"No. I just had your pack I forgot to give back and Russel found it in my bag. I guess sometimes he searches my stuff."

"Sorry", Hiroto apologized.

"Don't be, it's not your fault", Noodle reassured and pecked him on the lips. "I think I should go now, it's quite a few busses home. I'll see you soon. Thanks for the smoke".

"Aww, we didn't even get to first base". Noodle swatted Hiroto. He chuckled a bit before holding his hands up like he was getting arrested. "I'm sorry, Officer Noodle".

"Maybe next time you get me drunk. See, you should invite me to parties and show me off. My offer still stands, if you invite me to a party, I'll kiss you in public, everything else private. Alright, Hiroto?".

"Alright".

Noodle caught the many buses homed and managed to get home a little after ten. "Not to bad", she thought. She figured she could maybe sneak in through the front door since no one seemed to hangout there in the night. She cracked the door open carefully to study her environment. To her horror, she saw all three of her bandmates in front of her.

"Shit".


	7. Morning Glories

AN: Hello, there's a lot of warnings for this chapter. Cursing, drug abuse, depressing topics. I don't sugar coat anything, enjoy :)

**Phase 2:**

2-D layed down on his bed. He rubbed his forehead with his boney hands. The cigarette between his lips was burning up in between inhale and exhale of smoke. The ashes were accumulating quickly but 2-D couldn't be bothered to flick them off. Instead, he sighed in exushion. It was 10 am and the day was already shit.

2-D woken up at eight (too early for 2-D) to the sound of Noodle and Murdoc yelling. 2-D had gone out the previous night and had a mild hangover, so he was not pleased to woken up so early and over such trivial matters. Apparently, Noodle had filmed the music video for DARE a few days ago without telling anybody, much to Murdoc's dismay. The two argued for a good fifteen minutes before Noodles went to her room yelling a string of English and Japanesse curse words.

Already awake, 2-D decided to go and get some breakfast. He walked into the kitchen only to see Murdoc, beer bottle in hand, perched up by the counters. Murdoc snarled at 2-D. He studied the younger blue haired singer.

"You knew about the little bitch's video, didn't you?"

The younger man took a while to digest what Murdoc had said. After a few seconds, 2-D flinched a bit at Murdoc's new nickname for their guitarist. "What? Don't call 'er a bitch, Murdoc! She's just a girl, you know. She's probably just goin' through... teenage… stuff… yeah. An', I don't know nothing about any video, she ain't doin' porn, is she?".

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "You're so dim, face ache. No, _she ain't doing porn", _Murdoc imated. "She fucking filmed the video for DARE with out telling anyone! It's a boring video too! All it is is her dancing around and shit. And she had the guts to say that _I_ was showing off in the Feel Good Inc video! I'm not having a Gorillaz music video just be of a fourteen year old girl dancing in her Japanesse Sushi-bar looking room with a fucking ugly head! I won't have it!".

2-D looked blankly at the bassist. He didn't really have an issue with the video that Murdoc just described. It seemed pretty fine to 2-D. 2-D scratched his head. He was just glad Noodle wasn't doing porn or something like that.

"Oh", was all he said.

"_Oh_", Murdoc mimicked. "You seem extra slow this morning, are you high or something?", Murdoc asked snarkily.

"What? No, I just got a bit of a 'angover. And, personally, I don't see what the issue is with the DARE thingy, it really ain't our song in the first place," 2-D replied truthfully.

Murdoc winced in anger. Did he really not see the issue with the video? It paid full attention to Noodle, not the band, not Murdoc. He was the one who created the band, after all, shouldn't he be the star? "You're so incompatent!", Murdoc yelled. He threw his beer bottle at the singer, who ducked just in time.

"What did I do, Muds?", 2-D asked fearfully in defence.

Murdoc stomped up to 2-D, who was backing up until he hit the wall. "I'll tell you what you did, dullard." Murdoc grabbed 2-D by his collar. Even though 2-D was much taller, the singer was much skinnier and slouched a lot, giving him a cowering appearance. 2-D winced as the bassist lifted him from the ground. "You're retarded, that's what! You can't even see what this music video can do to the reputation of Gorillaz! You really want people to think of a dancing teenage girl when someone says "Gorillaz"! So fucking retarded!".

Murdoc raised his hand to slap 2-D. 2-D flinched and began to anticipate the pain that was to come.

"Hey!".

Murdoc turned to face the owner of the voice. Standing by the entrance of the doorway was a short figure with jet black hair. Behind the shaggy black bangs that covered most of the girl's eyes, rage and anger were painted on her eyes.

"Put him down, Murdoc!", Noodle raged.

Murdoc laughed. Was he going to be intimidated by a girl, barely five feet tall wearing blue pajamas and pigtails? No, he was not. He merely smirked at the girl before slapping the singer. 2-D winced at the pain before looking at Noodle with pure horror.

Noodle swiftly grabbed one of the many empty beer bottles on the counter. She closed one eye and looked at the lizard like man, aiming. She lifted the empty bottle and carefully threw it at the bassist. "You're such a dick!", she yelled with her heavy accent before the bottle crashed.

The bottle hit Murdoc right on the tip of his head. It shattered and landed everywhere. Murdoc dropped 2-D immediately and grabbed his head. Murdoc looked at the girl with disbelief. Did she really just do that? Murdoc looked at his hands, they were speckled with blood.

"You bitch", Murdoc muttered to himself. "You could have killed me!", Murdoc yelped. Noodle crossed her arms. She narrowed her eyes. She was unremorseful.

"You always are beating on 2-D, but when someone treats you the way you treat 2-D, you don't like, do you? You're lucky I didn't kill you, a blow to your neck and it would be game over! But, I was careful were I threw the bottle. _You_ never are. _You _are an asshole, Murdoc Niccals", Noodle hissed.

Murdoc and Noodle stared at each other for a few seconds before Murdoc retreated to his disgusting winnebago. Noodle helped 2-D off the floor and told him to sit down. She made him a bowl of cereal before beginning to sweep up the broken glass.

"Thanks Noodle", 2-D grimly said while eating. He didn't want to be reliant on a young girl to help him with his own adult troubles. He was thankful, yet disappointed that he couldn't do what she did.

"It was nothing", Noodle replied as she continued to clean. "You boys are so messy", she mumbled. "I'm gonna go out today. I'm tired of listening to Murdoc's bullshit and I want to see people my own age."

2-D nooded. He understood where the girl was coming from, she didn't want to be around the pickled bastard. 2-D didn't want to be around him either. Maybe he would go out too.

"Where you gonna go?". 2-D inquired.

"Eh, I don't know. I think some of the boys want to go see a movie or something. Maybe we'll go to a park or something. Anywhere but here", Noodle stated as she finished up her cleaning.

"Is your _boyfriend_ gonna be there?", 2-D teased with a goofy grin.

Noodle blushed. "Stop Toochi", she whined before playfully kicking the singer's shin.

"Oww!".

"It's what you get", Noodle replied with mock annoyance. She stuck her tongue out at 2-D. 2-D smiled back and waved. Noodle threw the towel she used to clean on 2-D's head and left the kitchen. 2-D laughed. Noodle was always a breath of fresh air.

2-D got up, did his dish, and walked the halls of Kong. Maybe he would play video games to pass the day. There wasn't any work to be done for the album or any music videos, so 2-D was free for the day. 2-D played a few rounds of a new game. It seemed like the hectic morning had died down. That is until:

"You're NOT going out! You're grounded!".

"I'm not grounded!", an accented voice yelled.

"Well you are now!".

"For what!?"

"FOR THROWING A FUCKING BEER BOTTLE AT MY HEAD!", Murdoc yelled.

"You deserved it! You can't ground me, you don't own me! I'm leaving this damn building!". 2-D heard a door slam before Murdoc yelling "That Bitch!". Murdoc stormed his way up into the living room and looked eyes with 2-D.

"If it wasn't for you, she wouldn'ta throw the bottle!", Murdoc yelled as he picked up a lamp. He looked at the younger man with anger before chucking the lamp at him. The bluenette yelped and pushed himself up against the couch with his hands blocking his head and neck.

"It's your fault she hates me!"

_Thunk_. Murdoc threw a table at 2-D.

"No- Muds", 2-D quivered. "I didn't-"

"Shut it!"

_Thunk. _Murdoc threw a chair at 2-D.

"You're such a dumb bastard, you know that?", Murdoc snarled before storming off.

2-D sat curled up on the couch a few minutes before he was sure Murdoc had left. He unsprawled himself and sat on the couch. He rubbed his side where Murdoc had thrown the furniture. 2-D picked up the table and chair and placed the broken lamp on it before retreating into his room.

2-D took a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it and inhaled deeply. Sweet sweet nicotine. 2-D went to his nightstand and spotted his orange pill bottle. The only thing that 2-D could always get comfort from was the residents of the said orange bottle. How nice it would be to have one in his system right now. He grabbed his little bottle of poison.

2-D layed down on his bed. He rubbed his forehead with his boney hands. The cigarette between his lips was burning up in between inhale and exhale of smoke. The ashes were accumulating quickly but 2-D couldn't be bothered to flick them off. Instead, he sighed in exushion. It was 10 am and the day was already shit.

Why did Murdoc have to be this way? Why was he such an asshole? Why did he always beat on 2-D? Did he hate 2-D? But, Murdoc and 2-D got along sometimes, how come other times Murdoc was a bastard? Why did he only hurt 2-D? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

"It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair", 2-D heard himself mumble through the smoke.

2-D turned to look at the bottle in his grip. It would sure be nice to be comforted by the pills, to lay down on artificial clouds. 2-D unscrewed the bottle cap. He slowly took a few out on his hand. He looked around for some water finding a half empty water bottle. He placed the pills on his tongue before taking a gulp of water.

2-D waited for the feeling he craved from the drug. When 2-D felt the downers at work, he didn't feel satisfied. He decided to take two more, just to really do the trick. 2-D finally felt some relief in this day. He kissed his pill bottle before setting it back down on his night stand.

2-D decided to dedicate this day to marinating in his sadness and getting fucked up. Getting fucked up always made things better. It was the one thing 2-D would always have (wait till plastic beach, bitch). If there was one thing that him an Murdoc had in common, it was that they both liked getting fucked up until there was nothing that could hurt them.


	8. Trash

AN: Warning, mentions of drug use. Honestly, what's new. Also, thank you to who ever made a review on this story! It motivated me to write more. Also, your English is perfect!

It has been about a week and a half since Russel had met Murdoc Niccals and Stuart Pot. The former had invited Russel to join the pair in Kong Studios as a resident. Russel was eager to move out of his dinky flat in Essex and jumped on the offer. The three men had all gone down to the American's flat and moved ivory five boxes of belongings and a drum kit into the house/ studio. The drums went into the studio but all the other boxes went into one of the many bedrooms that Russel now called his own.

Russel had only been living at Kong for about two days and was still adjusting to the oddness of… well, everything. The house was large, erie, and down right creepy. The other two residents of Kong were also quite odd.

Murdoc opted out of a bedroom to live inside a beat up truck inside the garage. Russel didn't know why, but he was yet to question the bassist. Murdoc also had a habit of walking around shirtless and bringing in a new girl almost every night. It was shocking to Russel that there was even that many girls willing to sleep with the man who was in his thirties. Russel was only 22, so the bassist seemed like an old man to him. Murdoc also took every opportunity possible to make fun of 2-D. On top of all that, Murdoc was nearly a chain smoker, which made Russel (who was an occasional cigar smoker) sick and Murdoc drank more alcohol than he did water.

The singer was a bit more normal than the bassist. Apart from his odd physical appearance, 2-D still was a bit peculiar. First off, he went by "2-D" instead of his birth name. Second off, 2-D was very… dull. He seemed like he was about thirteen discovering the world even though he was nearly twenty. The kid seemed a bit off to Russel, almost like he was high or something. But behind all the oddities, Russel and 2-D hit it off pretty quickly. They were fairly similar in age and had some similar interests.

Russel sighed. He looked around the practice room from the seat of his drum set. Murdoc was getting up in 2-D's face for messing up on a lyric. 2-D cowered as Murdoc cursed at him. Paula, the gurairist and 2-D's girlfriend, shook her head.

"Murdoc, can you cool it, luv?", Paula cooed.

Murdoc turned to face Paula. A mischievous grin sprawled out on his face. He backed away from 2-D and cackled. "Anything for you love,'' he croaked. Paula smiled and wrapped her arm around 2-D's waist. Her arm slowly dropped to his lower back before the two went back to their instruments.

"Alright, let's run "Clint Eastwood" one more time and then we can all go our separate ways. I'm getting tired of hearing Face ache fuck up his lines. It gets boring after a while, `` Murdoc snarled.

After they ran through "Clint Eastwood", everyone went their separate ways. Murdoc decided to head out to some pub, Paula and 2-D went out to another room together, and Russel decided to head up to his room. On his way up, Russel contemplated seeing if 2-D wanted to do anything today. He decided he'd ask him after he got his wallet from his room.

Russel retrieved his wallet from his room and headed around the house to find 2-D. Maybe they would go to a pub or something. Russell herd 2-D talking to Paula in the next hallway over. As Russel turned the hallway, he spotted odd red shearings. At closer inspection, it was the wiccan star smeared on the walls with animal blood.

"What the hell?" Russel asked anyone except himself. He brushed the weird incident off and blamed Murdoc. Russel continued down the hallway and into the room 2-D and Paula were hanging out in. He opened the door and heard a yelp.

"For fuck's sake, knock please", Paula had said as she jumped off a couch. Russel scanned the room. There was a small sofa and table above a rug and a measly lamp in the corner. On the table laid a small bag with white powder, a lighter, cigarette buds, a spoon, and a needle.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Russel asked Paula before looking down at 2-D. He was still sitting on the sofa with a needle in his arm.

"Hey Russ", he said nonchalantly as he shot up something. 2-D looked up and saw a worried expression on Russel's face. "Oh don't worry, it's just speed", 2-D responded.

Russel left the room. What the hell had he gotten himself into?


End file.
